


Christmas Is Love

by Anima_princess_1



Series: Holiday Stories [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: After a long quarantine, Holly the Espeon and Silent Night the Umbreon decide to have their friends over for a little Christmas party
Series: Holiday Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522226
Collections: Christmas Stories, Holiday One-Shots, Holiday Stories, My Stories, My Work, One Shots, One-Shots, Pokemon, Pokemon One-Shots





	Christmas Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written with love for my niece's first Christmas

The pretty Espeon looked out over the forest. She loved this time of year. Snow turned the forest into a winter wonderland and Christmas wasn't too far off.  
  
"Holly!" someone called out.  
  
She turned and smiled at her Umbreon mate.  
  
"Hi, Silent Night," she said as he sat beside her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Silent Night asked.  
  
"Just looking at the forest," Holly said.  
  
She leaned against her friend and her love. While they had celebrated many Christmases together (going back to when they where Eevees) this would be their first one as a couple.  
  
"Christmas will be here soon," Silent Night said breaking the silence. "We should have a party with the others."  
  
"That sounds nice. I haven't seen Silver Bell, Mistletoe, Winter Wonderland, or Noel in weeks," Holly said referring to her Eevee, Sylveon, Glaceon, and Vaporeon friends.  
  
"And I wouldn't mind seeing Evergreen, Hearth, and Manger," Silent Night said referring to his Leafeon, Flareon, and Jolteon friends.  
  
An illness had swept through the forest that spring causing all the Pokémon to stay quarantined in their homes and, if they had to go out, keep a safe distance. Because of that, many get together and events had to be cancelled or postponed. Now the quarantine had been lifted.  
  
"I'll send word to them and then we can start planning. Christmas is only a few weeks away and we'll need to get food and stuff to drink. And presents of course."  
  
***  
  
It didn't take Holly long to decorate the den for Christmas. She gathered up some holly, ivy, evergreen, and poinsettias and put them up all over the den with bright, red ribbons. Silent Night even managed to find a nice size pine tree that the two decorated. The presents were going to prove harder. After such a long isolation, they weren't sure what their friends would want or even need. They were just going to have to guess. After all, when it can to gifts, it was the thought that counted.  
  
"I hope they like the presents we got them," Holly said looking at the brightly wrapped presents under the tree.  
  
"They will," Silent Night said. "The year has just been so crazy that anything that resembles normalcy will be welcomed."  
  
"Knock, knock," came a voice at the den entrance as a Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Eevee came in each carrying presents.  
  
"Silver Bell, Noel. It's good to see you," Holly said.  
  
"Hearth. Manger. Long time no see," Silent Night said.  
  
"I know," Manger said. "That quarantine really messed with the spring, summer, and autumn celebrations."  
  
"What should we do with these?" Noel asked setting her gifts down.  
  
"Just put them under the tree," Holly said.  
  
"We brought food, too," Silver Bell said placing a tray of Christmas cookies with the rest of the food.  
  
"Where's the party," said a Leafeon as he entered the den with a Glaceon and a Sylveon.  
  
"Hey, Evergreen," Silent Night said.  
  
Holly took the parcels from the Glaceon and Sylveon.  
  
"There's food and drink if you want," she said.  
  
"Thank you," said Winter Wonderland selecting one of the appetizers.  
  
"Everything looks lovely," Mistletoe said.  
  
The evening was spent talking, eating, drinking, exchanging presents, and singing carols. The quarantine had been long and the separation hadn't been easy (especially since they were used to seeing each other every day) but now things were slowly getting back to normal and the quarantine was lifted. while things were still a little different, it was clear that the true meaning of the holiday was still strong.


End file.
